


Jaded Jim Parts 1-5

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, Humor, M/M, Slash, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaded Jim series in five parts. <br/> Jim wants to be like Dirty Harry, but only accomplishes becoming Jaded Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaded Jim Parts 1-5

Jaded Jim 1  
Mr. Cynical  
Patt 

Jim had screwed up and almost lost his partner. He had almost lost Blair. God, what the fuck was he thinking of? Why the hell did he think he wanted Sandburg in this line of work? Well, now he would have plenty of time to think about it, while Sandburg was in the hospital. 

He and Sandburg had walked right into a robbery attempt and both had gotten caught off guard. Blessed Protector, my ass, thought Jim. He felt as though he was world-wearier as time went on. What was going to finally cause him to break down and admit Blair needed to be somewhere else? Jim realized he was fucking selfish. 

Sandburg, being Sandburg, felt the need to jump in front of a bullet. He thinks he's fucking Superman. Jim had made a move on the robbers and they tried to kill him. So, of course, Sandburg had to try to be the hero. Oh wait, mighty Sentinel, let me throw my body in front of yours. When he gets better, he's going to get his ass kicked. The doctor says that the bullet was easily removed but if it had been a little bit lower, they would have lost Sandburg. 

When he went into the bullpen, everyone gathered around his desk to see how Sandburg was doing and Jim yelled at them and said, "If you want to know how he is, why not stop up there and see him? I'm not the only one capable of seeing how he is doing. I thought you were all his friends. Well as far as I know, friends go visit friends when they are in the hospital."

They all backed off, knowing full well, Jim was right. They would leave him alone and start making plans to call or visit with Sandburg. They all talked to each other about it as they went about their day. 

Jim walked over to Simon's door and knocked, Simon said, "Come on in, Jim."

Jim said, "Sir, I want to put in for a transfer. Please just hear me out first. I'd really like to have Sandburg make it to his 31st birthday. He won't, if he hangs out with me much longer. Everyone I know or love ends up dead or leaving me. Either way, they are gone. I just think it would be better if I transferred to somewhere quiet and boring. Any ideas? 

Simon looked at him and quietly said, "Jim, you're so full of shit. You're in love with your partner and you don't want to lose him. That's to be expected but transferring won't make things any better. You were both off duty when this happened. This could've happened even if you weren't cops at all. You're not talking about the main issue here. You're in love with a man. I would think maybe for the first time. I could be wrong. At any rate, it makes sense to me, to talk to Sandburg about it and then we can discuss what you should do. He is your partner and deserves to be discussing this with us. Think about it, Jim."

Jim just sank down into the sofa in the office and buried his face in his hands and said, "Simon, I don't know what to do. Does everyone know that I'm in love with Sandburg? I really thought I kept my feelings under wraps. I mean, he's like this major babe magnet and I wouldn't even know where to begin talking to him about it. What do you think I should do?"

Simon glared at him and said, "Okay, dumb shit. First of all, I was in the ambulance with you and Sandburg. I heard you say, I love you Chief. He heard it too, Jim. It's not like it's a big newsbreak now but I didn't know until then. I don't think the kid knew either. But I do think that Sandburg feels the same way. I could tell by the way he looked at you. Go and talk to him Jim. Things have a way of working out."

Jim started to get up and said, "Simon if I still want to leave, will you consider transferring me? I don't know what to do at this point. But I do know that I don't want Sandburg to have this type of life. I was being very selfish, as always. Only looking out for myself."

Simon answered, "Yes, Jim, I will consider it when the time comes. Now go and talk to your partner. And Jim, keep in mind that you have become very cynical lately. So, this has some bearing on this too. If you are discontented, then by all means, let's get you out. But if you are just tired, let's work on it. Sandburg will agree with me on this, I am sure."

"Thanks, Simon," Jim said, as he walked out of Simon's office. 

Jim knew right then and there that he had to go and see his partner. See what was happening with them. Ask Blair how he felt about them together. 

As he walked into the hospital room, Blair opened his eyes and had a big smile on his face. He was thrilled to see Jim. Blair figured that Jim would be running off by now. 

Blair smiled as he said, "Hey Jim. How are you doing? I was just wondering where you were. Is everything all right at work? Is Simon mad?"

Jim smiled back at all of his partner's questions and answered, "Blair, I should be asking you how you are doing, not you asking me. But since you asked, I'm fine. Just a little down considering I wasn't much of a blessed protector on this one. As to where I was, I was busy doing all the paper work so that I could come up and sit the rest of the night and talk your ears off. And no, Simon is not mad. He is quite the opposite. He's very proud of you, Chief. Don't worry about this kind of nonsense. So how are you feeling? And when do you get out of here?"

Blair had a big smile on his face as he said, "Man, the doctor says I've got to stay here for like four days or something, but I asked him to talk to you about letting me go home. I don't want to stay here, Jim. Okay? Please let me come home. I know I screwed up, but I'll get better at this."

"Chief," Jim said, "I can't believe you are saying that. You didn't do a thing wrong. You were doing your job and we were off duty. They took us off guard. You did everything by the book. Don't second-guess anything you do. Everyone is really proud of you. Especially me. Now that that is said, can I ask you a question?"

Blair looked wearily at Jim and said, "You can ask me anything you want, man, and you know that."

Jim took a deep breath and asked, "Do you really want to be a cop, Chief, or did you do it just for me? I really need to know this. It's something I actually need to look at before I make some decisions. I asked Simon for a transfer and he told me not until I talked to you. I need to understand how you feel about the job and me. I'm not doing this very well, Chief. I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you and I worry about you. I don't know if I want you in this line of work where there is a chance of me losing you daily. It scares the crap out of me."

"Take a breath, Jim," Blair laughed, "Don't worry about me, I love being a cop. I think I might be a good one, someday. I'm not too concerned about getting hurt. Hell I got hurt at Rainier more than I do on the new job. That is not a problem. I love you too, Jim. A lot. And I would like it very much if you kissed me right about now even if you are a big selfish prick."

"Hey, who said I was a prick?" Jim said smiling, "I do love you, Chief. I said I thought I might be selfish, not a prick." Jim walked right next to the bed and leaned over the rail and touched his lips to Blair's. The feeling was like being struck by an electrical charge. It felt really good, but yet scary at the same time. So then he decided to move it up a few notches. He started kissing him with a little more passion to let Blair know what was in store for him. 

Blair pushed Jim away from him as he said, "Jim, give me a second, we are in a hospital room for Christ's sake. Give me a break. I have a boner from hell. Do you have any ideas on how to take care of that since we are stuck here? This would be one of those days I don't like you that much. You're such a cock tease."

Jim smiled and said, "I'll be back in a flash." He walked out the door and went to the nurse's station and asked to talk to the doctor and nurse in charge of Blair Sandburg. They both came over to him and asked if they could help Jim. He smiled and said, "I certainly hope so. My partner and I are partners in all ways, if you get my drift. You've told him he can't go home for a while and he needs some release if you get the gist. I'd like to give him that release but I need someone to watch the door for me. I wouldn't hurt him for anything. He will sleep better afterwards so this will help you out in the long run." Then Jim just stood back and let the two of them think. 

The nurse said to the doctor, "Well, I don't see a problem. There is a lock on the door. They're both adults. They aren't going to hurt anyone. He didn't have to ask, but he did, hoping you and I would approve. Well, I do."

The doctor looked over at Jim and smiled as he said, "Did you know that those locks on the doors get stuck sometimes? And if you needed to get out of the room for some reason, we would just give you like four knocks to let you know we are checking into it. Keeping in mind that Mr. Sandburg is not to do anything to hurt that shoulder." 

They both turned around and walked back to the desk and started laughing. Jim could hear them talking to each other. They thought that Jim and Blair were a cute couple. He would have to send them some flowers and candy. He headed back to the room. Walking in, he shut the door and locked it. He looked over at Blair and saw he was sound asleep. 

He took down the bed rail, pulled off the covers and saw that Blair was naked under the dressing gown. He ran his hand across Blair's cock with such gentleness that it surprised even Jim. He saw that Blair was getting semi-hard without even being awake. His eyes flew open and Jim started kissing his nipples and sucking on them making them very hard. He moved his way down Blair's belly, kissing every single inch of skin he saw. Then he was where he wanted to be. He licked Blair's cock and Blair about flew out of the bed. Jim laughed when he watched Blair put the pillow over his face to keep the noise down. Jim then took Blair's cock into his mouth and began the slow process of driving his lover insane. Blair was trying to be so quiet but he was having a really hard time doing that. Suddenly, Jim felt Blair's cock grow harder and fuller. He knew Blair was there. He sucked a little harder and Blair made a moaning noise through the pillow and came down Jim's throat. 

Blair, pulling the pillow from his face, said, "Holy Shit, Jim. What the hell was that? Not that I am complaining. I loved it. You just rocked my world, man. And you think you are cynical. A cynical man would never do what you just did. You want to be like Dirty Harry, but instead you are like a Jaded Jim. Mr. Distrustful you aren't. It doesn't seem fair that I can't do anything back."

Jim said, "Well, you have plenty of time to make up for it Chief. Don't worry about that now."

They both started laughing and Jim said, "So does this mean that you won't be dating anyone else besides your Jaded Jim or do I have to get more cynical? "

Blair laughed as he said, "Jim, I can't take you getting any more cynical than that. Thanks man, I really needed that. I love you. I really love you."

"I love you, back, babe," Jim said. "And speaking of Jaded Jim, the next thing I will show you is another Dirty Harry Movie. Instead of Magnum Force, it would Be Sentinel Force and it will involve you being in cuffs. Next will be Sudden Impact, except then we will call it Sandburg's Impact and last but not least The Enforcer, except we will just call that one, the Sentinel Enforces. I don't even want to go near the Dead Pool."

"Wait a minute," Blair said, "Jim we could do something with Dead Pool. We could call that our Live Fool. How does that sound? Guess who the live fool is?"

Blair was laughing his ass off when there was a knock at the door. Jim got Blair all covered up and settled and went and unlocked the door. Simon walked by Jim and headed right to Sandburg and said, "Sandburg, did you talk some sense into this man's thick head yet?"

Blair smiled and said, "Yes, sir, we have it all planned out. No worries."

Simon looked between the two of them and knew he was going to have his hands full of this damn Jaded Jim and his sidekick. He had heard them talking about it while he stood in the hallway waiting for the door to open. It was enough to make him want to laugh right now. Mr. Tough guy, Mr. Macho, evidentially hadn't shown up today. Which was fine with Simon. 

End part one. 

 

Jaded Jim Part 2  
Sentinel Force  
Patt

Simon called Jim into his office and asked, “So when does the kid get out?”

“He gets to come home this afternoon, Simon. That’s why I’m trying to get this all finished up and signed.”

“Don’t worry about it, Jim. It’ll be there when you get back.”

“Sir, you told me we could have two or three days off. Do you remember that?”

“Jim, it’s not like that paperwork is holding a case together. Fine, go and finish it and you’ll feel like you’re caught up.”

“Thanks, Simon. I really appreciate you being so understanding about me and Blair.”

“What’s planned for the next few months while he’s desk bound?”

“Well, first of all, I have to teach him something about Sentinel Forces. I’ve got to have him stop taking chances for me.”

“Jim, why? You’d do it for him, right? Are you saying that he’s not as big, strong or manly as you?”

“Of course not. Well, of course he’s not as tall as I am. But big, he is.” Jim said with much humor in his voice. 

“All right, enough. I’m hearing way more than I ever wanted to.”

“But I go back to the question, do you feel he isn’t as manly as you?”

“Fine, Simon, but I’m going to tell him I don’t want him hurting himself anymore. Or letting anyone else hurt him either. He has to be more careful for me.”

“Go finish your paperwork and then take off. Have a nice few days off and take good care of that partner of yours. I’ll call tomorrow and see how he’s doing. I think perhaps you might not appreciate company, am I right?”

“You’re so right, Simon. Thanks for understanding. I’ll see you later in the week then.” Jim went to his desk and sat down and typed furiously until his report was completely finished. He was so happy to have it done and not hanging over his head. The phone rang and he picked it up, “Ellison.”

“Jim?”

“Chief? What’s wrong?” Jim asked with nothing but worry and concern in his voice. 

“Nothing, I just missed you and wanted to hear you voice.”

“Chief, I’m on my way over, so if you let me off this phone, I’ll be up there sooner. What do you say about that?”

“Goodbye, partner.”

“Bye Chief.” Jim smiled as he hung up the phone and walked to the stairs. He needed to walk down. Getting his mind off fucking Blair senseless was first on his agenda. He wouldn’t be up to that for a while. * Well, as far as I know anyhow. *

As he drove over to the hospital, his sentinel forces were kicking in. The worry was hitting him full fledged. Jim knew that he’d have to talk to the doctor about things, because if it were left up to Blair, he’d do anything. * Not that I’m complaining mind you. God, I love that man. *

When he got to the hospital he asked to see the doctor before he went to Blair’s room. He knew that he’d never be able to talk to him about this with Blair in the room. The doctor called Jim into his office and said, “Mr. Ellison, what can I do for you?”

“Doctor, I know that you know that we are a same sex couple, right?”

“Yes, I’m aware of it. And Blair asked me how soon you’d be able to resume normal sexual activity this morning. As I told Blair, it all up to his body and how it feels about it.”

“He’s doing all right. I mean, we can do almost anything?”

“Yes, Mr. Ellison. He’s doing really well. The wound is healing well. No swelling, or infection in sight. I think he’ll be good as new within about a week. But you can just test the waters.”

“Thank you, Doctor, I’ll be sure to take things easy and be very careful with him. If there are any problems I’ll be the first one bringing him back in.”

“I’m sure you will be. You seem to be a little over protective and I think you need to know that you don’t need to be all the time. He’s tougher than he looks.”

“Point taken. Thank you for seeing me. I better get up there before he starts calling out an APB.”

“Good luck, Mr. Ellison.” The doctor took Jim’s hand in his and shook it firmly. Jim left his office feeling very good about the whole thing. This was going to be okay. But Jim was going to see to taking things slow and making certain that Blair was up to anything they planned on doing. 

As Jim got off the elevator and headed for Blair’s room, he heard him on the phone talking to Brown. “What do you mean he’s not there? How long has he been gone, man?”

“He left about an hour ago, I think, Hairboy.” Brown said. 

“Well, I think he should have been here by now, don’t you?” Blair complained. 

Before Brown could answer Jim pushed the door open and smiled at his love. “Brown, he’s here, sorry for bothering you. Yeah, you can talk to him, hang on.” Turning to Jim, he handed him the phone. 

“Hey H, what’s up?” Jim asked.

“From now on, have your damn cell phone turned on, he’s worse than having a wife calling up. Better talk to him about that Jim. We won’t stand for him being a wife.” Having said this Brown started laughing his ass off as he hung up the telephone. 

Slamming the phone down, Blair glanced over at Jim and said, “Are you mad?”

“No, well, okay, a little bit. Didn’t I tell you I was coming up? Why did you have to call Henry?”

“Are you embarrassed?” Blair asked defensively. 

“No, I’m not embarrassed, that has nothing to do with it. I just don’t want everyone at the station knowing everything about us.”

“Fuck… You are embarrassed.” Blair said as he started for the door. 

“Blair, stop. You know I love you, right?”

“No, I guess I don’t.”

“Sandburg, I don’t suck off just anyone. In fact, I don’t suck off anyone but you. I’m in love with you and want it to remain between us for a short time until I’m more used to it.”

“Jim, I love you too and I was just dying to see you is all. I’m sorry, I won’t do that again.”

“Stop it. I don’t want you to be sorry. If I’d been really late, then by all means, call Simon or anyone else and ask but if I’m just a little late, then give me some time to get to you.”

“Okay, is this what you were talking about Sentinel Forces?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You told me I was going to have to deal with Sentinel Forces. And I for one don’t mind any of it. So force away.”

“Chief, you’re a really sick puppy, you know that, right?”

“Yes, but hopefully you’ll like me that way.”

“Let’s get you home, okay? Then we need to talk about some other things that have to do with how much is too much?”

“Man, you went and talked to the doctor, didn’t you? Now that is fucking embarrassing. Shit, I didn’t call and ask Simon things.”

“Not the same thing, Chief. The first time you call and ask Simon about fucking me, he’ll choke on his tongue.”

“Oh hot damn, lets get home and start this talking.” Blair said as he jumped up from the bed and started for the door. 

“Hang on Chief, wait for the wheelchair.”

“Jim, there is sex at the end of this conversation, right?”

“Forget about that for a moment, how long do you have to be on desk duty?”

“Doc said about two weeks, tops. And then I’m back to full duty. Might even be sooner. I’ll see what he says after a week.”

“Let me go and get the nurse Chief and I’ll be right back.”

“Jimmmmmmmm, I want to go home.” Blair whined. 

“We’ll get there eventually. Stop being such a whiner. It’ll be worth it.”

“Promise?” Blair asked with such a cute and sexy look on his face that Jim felt himself getting hard right then. * Shit, Ellison, go and get that damn nurse before you end up doing something stupid right here and now. * Jim looked over and saw Blair eye balling his crotch and he thought to himself, * too late, Jim. He knows now. *

“Chief, I’m going to show you just what a sentinel force is when we get home, I promise. Now get yourself set to go, I’m getting the nurse.”

As Jim walked out of the room, Blair smiled and thought, * this is going to be so great. I can’t wait to see what he has in store for us next. Oh yeah I’m all for Sentinel Forces. And can’t wait to see and feel all of Jim. *

The drive to the loft was a quiet one because Blair could only think of one thing and didn’t want to scare Jim off. * He wanted to be fucked and he wanted it now. Glancing over to Jim, he saw the bulge in his jeans again. I wonder if he’ll be hard all the time like this? *

Once inside the loft, Jim took Blair into his arms and they began kissing. Blair said, “Jim, I really want to lie in bed with you, can we?”

Not saying anything, but taking Blair by his hand, was enough for Blair. They walked quietly up the stairs and undressed each other. Sliding into the bed, Jim was really nervous, Blair could tell. 

“Jim, I’ve heard the first time is easiest on the side, could we do it like that? I want you inside of me soon, man.”

Jim got his handcuffs out of his pocket and slipped them on Blair asking permission with his eyes. Blair nodded and Jim was off and running. 

Moaning, Jim started kissing him and then he reached over and pulled out the supplies he had taken the time to buy ahead of time. As he stretched Blair, he talked to him telling him how much he loved him. Blair found this so sexy. A talking Jim. Who would have figured? 

Jim slipped a condom on and said, “Blair, if this hurts at all, tell me and we’ll stop. Do you promise me you’ll tell me?”

“Yeah, Jim. Now show me my sentinel force. Please?”

Jim could hold back no longer. He was so hard and Blair’s voice was sexy as hell. He slid into Blair slowly. Blair was taking small short breaths getting used to Jim’s cock in his ass but he wasn’t complaining. And Jim was so glad because he wanted this so badly. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“I love you, Jim. Now shut the hell up and fuck me hard.”

And Jim did just that. 

End Part 2.

Jaded Jim Part 3  
Sandburg's Impact  
Patt

 

Jim and Blair’s lives were getting back to normal. Blair had a doctor’s appointment. And then they’d find out if Blair could be on full duty. Both Jim and Blair were bored being on desk duty. 

Once inside the office, Blair went in for his exam and then asked the doctor if Jim could come and talk to them in the office. Blair and Jim sat down waiting for the doctor. When the man walked in, both men got up and Blair said, “Hey doc, how ya doing? Long time no see. ”

“I’m doing fine, Blair, how are you doing?” The doctor said laughing and smiling. 

“Well, that’s what I need to find out. You just got done seeing me, so what’s the word? How soon am I off desk duty?”

“Here is the paper work all signed for you, Blair. You’re doing really well. You’re 100%. I don’t foresee any problems, so enjoy being back to work, but be very careful. If you have any trouble, you let me know. Am I understood?”

“Yes sir, understood.” Blair said standing up to leave. 

“Jim do you have any questions?”

“No, sir I think that about answers all of them.”

“So sex has resumed to the way you’d like it to be?” The doctor asked hoping they would talk about it.

“Well, now that you mentioned it…” Blair started and Jim interrupted, “No way, Sandburg. Don’t even think about telling anyone this.”

“Mr. Ellison, this is between us, no one else. What’s the problem?”

 

Jim’s face got red and hung his head and didn’t answer. Finally giving up, Blair said, “He won’t let me fuck him.”

Jim looked over at Blair like he’d been slapped senseless. * Well, hell maybe he had. *

“Jim, I need to ask him if it’s okay. And then you can calm down.”

“Fine, I’ll ask. Doc, I’ve been doing most of the work if you get my drift but I was afraid to have Blair do it. I figured it would put too much pressure on his incision. What do you think?”

“I think you might have some problems with being a bottom, and maybe it has nothing to do with his incision.” The doctor said. 

“That is not true, I want him that way, I do.” Jim complained. 

“Then let him. There is no longer a reason, so if you still have problems, then it’s time to see someone about it.” 

“I’m sure everything will be fine once we get back home and I realize he won’t break.”

Blair glared at Jim and Jim knew he was going to catch hell when they got to the truck. Blair said, “It was nice seeing you, Doctor, I need to go.” Blair walked out of the room and slammed the door. 

“Jim is it just me, or are you in the proverbial dog house?”

“Oh yeah, big time. He’s going to so make me pay for this whole conversation.”

“Jim, do you have a problem with the idea of you being the bottom part of the relationship?”

“Maybe a little bit, Doc. But I’m working on it. I truly am.”

“Good, because if you have a problem, then go for therapy or tell him what’s wrong. Just don’t lie to him.”

As Jim stood up, he shook the doctors hand and said, “Thanks for everything, Doc.” 

When Jim left, the doctor couldn’t help but smile to himself. He had a feeling that Jim was going to get his first taste of being on the wrong side of a pissed off Sandburg. 

Jim walked up to Blair outside, who was leaning up against his truck and said, “Okay, Chief, I’m sorry. I’ll start off by saying that first off.”

“Shut up, Ellison, I don’t want to talk to you at all. Just open the fucking door.”

“Chief lets go home and talk about this.”

“No, I want to go to work. I have my release, I plan on working today, you asshole.”

“Blair, please talk to me about this and we’ll work it out.”

“What part of I want to go to work don’t you understand?” And Blair turned away from Jim as Jim’s heart was breaking. Jim knew that this was their first fight, but it might be a major fight. He might never bounce back from this one. 

Jim didn’t say another word all the way to the station and once they got there Blair took his paper into Simon’s office. Simon shut the door and said, “Sit down, Sandburg.”

“What’s up, Captain?”

* Oh shit, thought Simon, it’s worse than I thought, he’s calling me Captain. *

“Well, Sandburg, I can’t help but see the look on Jim’s face. He looks like he just lost his best friend, so I would guess that means you two are fighting?”

“Captain, do I ask you about your personal life when I come in here?” Blair said sarcastically. 

“Stowe it Sandburg. Now, listen and listen good. I don’t really give a rat’s ass if you’re fighting with him or not. But I was asking as a friend. I thought we all were friends, but I guess we might not be. Now get out of here.”

“Simon, I’m so sorry. I’m taking out my anger on you.”

“Want to talk to me about it?”

“Fraid not, sir. Jim wouldn’t appreciate it one bit.”

“Well, know that I’m here if you need me, Sandburg. Okay?”

“Thank you sir. I’m really glad to be back on full duty. I was going nuts on desk duty.”

“Get out of here and have a good day but try not to over do.”

“Thanks, sir. I’ll see ya later.” Blair left the office and didn’t even look at Jim as he passed his desk. 

Simon stuck his head out of his office and said, “Ellison, I need to speak to you.”

Jim went into Simon’s office and acted like a child getting in trouble from a principal. He had his head hanging down as stood in Simon’s office. Simon would have liked to laugh if it wouldn’t have been so pathetic. 

Outside his office, Conner walked up and said, “So what the hell did he do this time?”

“What are you talking about Conner?”

“Sandy, we can all tell that you’re pissed off and he’s in major trouble. We’re just waiting for the ax to fall. What did he do?”

“Conner, it’s no ones business.”

“How about a friends business if she’s worried about another friend?”

“Conner, we’re just fine. Don’t worry.”

“Oh shit, he doesn’t want to let you top does he?” Megan said so quietly that Blair could hardly hear her. But Jim did. He looked out across the bullpen and had his mouth hanging open and Blair saw him sit down hard. 

“Conner, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Well, he looks like a whipped puppy and you’ve been happy up until now, so I figure you got the okay to do all things from the doctor and he won’t let you top.”

“I can’t believe you sit and worry about this type of shit. It’s our business not yours.”

“I don’t worry Sandy. I’m just concerned about my two best friends is all. I’m sorry I brought it up. It won’t happen again.”

“Conner, wait. Want to go to lunch today?”

“Sure Sandy that would be great. We’ll go at about noon?”

“Noon is fine.” Blair started typing up reports and trying not to think about people worrying about who was topping who. This seemed so odd to him. He didn’t think about the ways they all fucked. 

Meanwhile in Simon’s office, Jim was sitting down stunned. Simon said, “Jim, do I need to get Sandburg in here?”

“No sir. I just heard something and I’m just a little thrown off by it.”

“Okay, Jim, I called you in to tell you about a new case. It’s a new murder case. I need you two to go and check out the evidence and talk to all of the witnesses. This is a fairly important one. Do you remember Reverend Jefferson?”

“From the church down the street? The one that hates the idea of two men being together?”

“Yes, that would be the same one. Someone killed him last night. And it’s up to us to find out who.”

“Simon, I think we might be the wrong ones to have on this.”

“Quite the opposite. You’re the perfect couple for it. You might see things that no one else does.”

“Fine sir, where is the file?”

“Here and you can start right after lunch.”

“Yes sir.” As Jim stood up to leave Simon said, “Jim, what’s up? I’m serious, I’d like to help.”

“There’s nothing you can do to help. It’s something we have to work out.” His hand started to turn the door handle and he turned to Simon and said, “Have you ever known any gay men, Simon?”

“Yeah, Jim I have, why?”

“Did they ever say anything about sex to you?”

 

“Now and then. Usually when one was afraid of a certain sexual position, they’d freak out.”

Jim’s face fell when Simon said this and Simon knew that he had figured it out on the first try. 

“Jim, it’s different and you’ll get used to it in time. I’m sure you’ll get used to it in time.”

“Get used to what, Simon?” Jim asked.

“Fucking Sandburg. I’m sure it’s very different putting your dick up your best friends ass after being friends alone.”

“Yeah, well, I better get busy, sir. I’ll see you later.”

“And Jim, when it comes time for you to be the bottom, don’t freak out. I’ve heard the bottom’s have all of the control.”

Jim looked over at his friend and smiled and said, “Thank you, Simon.”

“No problem Jim. Now get out of here.”

As Jim walked out of Simon’s office, he grabbed Conner and said, “Could I take my partner to lunch today and you take him tomorrow? It’s important.”

“Sure, Ellison. That’s fine. I’ll just tell him we’re on for tomorrow.”

As she walked over to his desk, Blair looked up and smiled at her and Jim found himself feeling a twinge of jealousy. “Sandy, Jim asked if we could switch days, he’s going to take you today and I’m on for tomorrow. Is that all right with you?”

“No, it’s not. Jim, we have plans made, you take a flying fucking leap.”

“Sandburg, please, I need to talk to you. It’s important.” Jim said, almost begging. Blair could hear this in Jim’s voice and finally gave in saying, “Fine, but don’t expect me to like it.”

Jim went and told Simon that they were going out now to check out some things and have a talk and as he left his office, Simon wished him luck. 

As they drove, Jim was very quiet and they arrived at the loft and Blair said, “What in the hell are we doing here Jim?”

“I need to get us somewhere where we can talk. This is it. Come on, Chief.” Jim started into the building with Blair following close behind. 

When they got into the loft, Jim shut the door, locked it and then turned to Blair and said, “Okay, I was afraid. But I’m trying to get over that. I might need a little help here.” 

Jim started taking his clothing off as he head up the stairs. Blair just stood there with his mouth hanging open. * Well shit, be careful of what you wish for, Sandburg. Now you’ve got to go through with this and you’ve never done it before. *

Jim looked down at Blair from up in their room and said, “What, you don’t want me, Chief?”

“Hell yes, I was just thinking.” Blair said as he moved casually up the stairs trying not to run. But Jim could hear his heartbeat getting really loud and really fast. Jim wasn’t certain what to make of it. 

Once both men were naked they lay down on the bed and started kissing. Blair said, “Jim, I’m scared to death about this.”

“Well Chief, that makes two of us then. It’ll be all right.”

Blair reached over and did what Jim always did. Got the supplies, the wipes and started the ritual of getting Jim ready. This was the first time that Blair had his hands in Jim’s ass and Blair liked it. And fuck if Jim didn’t like it too. This made Blair smile. As he stretched Jim out, he talked them both through it. By the time he was ready, Jim was too. Jim said, “Blair, fuck me now. I want you.”

“No one has to say that to me twice.” And he got ready to fuck Jim senseless when Jim stopped him and said, “What do you mean, no one has to say that to you twice? You’d fuck someone else?”

“Jim, get a grip. We’re exclusive. Stop worrying. I love you, you’re it for me, man.”

Jim leaned back into Blair and let him again start to fuck him. As Blair entered Jim, Jim did what Blair always did. Took deep breaths and tried to relax as much as he could. And he found out that it worked, just as it did with Blair. But there was one difference. Jesus Christ, it felt good to have his ass filled with Blair. “Fuck me babe, hard.”

Blair started fucking him harder and harder. And as he did, he reached around and started stroking Jim’s cock until Jim said, “Babe, I’m going to come too soon, I wanna last longer than two minutes.”

“Come for me Jim. And as he fucked him, he was hitting Jim’s prostate and Jim screamed “Blair” and came all over Blair’s hand and himself. Jim’s ass stroked Blair’s cock. It was the most fabulous feeling he could ever have dreamed of. Blair came calling out Jim’s name very loudly. 

“Jim, I hope that now you know exactly what Sandburg’ Impact is. Because I want you to remember this forever.”

“You’re never going to let me forget the Jaded Jim thing are you?”

“No babe, I’m not. I’m having way too much fun with the idea of you being Dirty Harry.”

“Blair, that was fan-fucking-tastic.”

“Good, now next time we’ll talk when we’re scared or confused, right?”

“Right, Chief. I love you so much. 

“I love you back, Jim. Do we have to get out of bed, or can we lay here all day long?”

“Yeah, we have a murder investigation to take care of, Chief. And besides, I need to show you, how the Sentinel Enforces and I’m too tired now.”

Laughing they both got out of bed and got into the shower to head out to take care of business so they could come back to their private business. 

Jim smiled at Blair and thought, * Sandburg’s impact was indeed just that. Quite the impact, and all Sandburg. 

 

End Part 3. 

Jaded Jim 4   
The Sentinel Enforces  
Patt

 

Driving to the Church of What’s Happening Now, Blair said, “Jim why are we here. I hate this Reverend Jefferson. He’s the biggest homophobe around.”

“Well, we don’t have to worry about that anymore, babe. Someone killed him last night.”

“You’re shitting me? Well, man, I wish I could say it was a shame.”

“Sandburg, that’s not a good thing to say.” Jim said while he smiled. 

“Well Jim, I’ll try not to say it to his followers.” Blair said as he jumped out of the truck when Jim parked. 

“Sandburg, that’s not close to being fucking funny.” Jim growled. 

“Oh calm down, Jim. Things will be fine, they don’t know we’re gay yet. I’ll try not to rub your ass or anything.”

“Sandburg, are you trying to piss me off big time, cuz it’s working.”

“Oh, I’m scared, big man. What you gonna do, tough guy?”

“Shut up Sandburg. Someone is going to hear us and then it’ll be over before we get started.”

“Chicken shit.” Blair whispered into the air. 

Blair could hear Jim growling as he followed Blair into the building. Jim walked up to the person standing there crying and said, “I’m Detective Jim Ellison and I need to talk to everyone that works in this church about Rev. Jefferson.”

“That’s fine, Detective. We’re all here today. We’ll be here all day long so you can find out whatever you need to know. I’m Jeanette Miller.”

“First of all I need to see the room where he was found.” Jim said matter of factly.

“Follow me, Detective Ellison and you can see all you need to, and then find me again and I’ll introduce you to everyone that works here. Who is this man with you?” She asked with great distaste. 

“This is my partner, Blair Sandburg.” Jim said. 

“Isn’t Blair a girls name?” she asked Blair. 

“You might be thinking of Clair, that gets confused with my name a lot. My name is actually very common in a lot of area’s. Just not here. No one here is with it enough to use a unisex name.” Blair said making a face at Jim as he walked by. 

“Detective, does he talk to everyone this way? Because if he does, I must ask for someone different.” Mrs. Miller said. 

“Mrs. Miller, he hasn’t done anything, you are the one that was rude to him. Now I suggest we worry about who killed Rev. Jefferson instead of why he’s named Blair.” Jim said trying to stop this before it even started. 

“Oh My God. You two are a couple, I can tell. You’re fucking fags and they sent you in to touch his things. I don’t think so.” Mrs. Miller said. 

“Fine, you know what, we’re out of here.” Jim said angrily, “come on Chief, lets get out of here.”

When they got to the truck, he called Simon and told him what happened and Simon started yelling at Jim. Jim said, “Sir, she was calling us names and said we can’t be in his rooms with his things. I don’t think we have much of a choice.”

“Jim, get your ass back here.” Simon growled through the line. 

“Fine sir.” Jim slammed the cell phone shut and turned to Blair and said, “You’re going to get it, Chief and I mean it.”

He drove off fast and Blair just looked at Jim and knew he was the most pissed off he’d ever seen him before. Suddenly Blair was a little frightened of losing Jim. And he leaned against the window and Jim could hear Blair breathing funny. Like a person that was on the verge of crying; but trying really hard not to. 

Jim pulled over and said, “Chief, don’t even pull this shit with me. I’m telling you, it’s not going to work. I’m sick of you doing your shit and I have to answer to Simon for it. You had to open your big mouth to that woman, well, we’d be almost done in another two hours, but no. You have to do things the hard way. And don’t think that crying is going to save your ass. Well, lets go back to Jaded Jim and realize that the sentinel enforces.” Blair opened his door and got out and started walking off. 

“Chief, get in the truck, right now.”

“Fuck you, Ellison, go boss someone else around. I’m putting in for a transfer, you asshole.”

Jim shut the truck off and got out and started running after Blair. He saw Jim coming and took off running. If nothing else, Blair had gotten in really good shape lately. And he knew that if he stayed ahead of Jim he could probably run longer. So they were off and running. 

Jim was gaining on Sandburg but could feel himself getting tired. Jim knew that he couldn’t run as long as Blair. He knew that Blair was in better shape running wise. So finally Jim stopped and just fell to the ground and didn’t move. Blair looked back and saw Jim on the ground and saw Jim lying there. “Won’t work Ellison, get up you shit.”

And Blair continued running, but Jim knew that eventually Blair would come back to him. He knew he well enough to know that. Blair was one of the most caring and loving people on the face of the earth. 

Blair slowed down and kept looking over and saw that Jim still hadn’t moved. * Oh shit, he zoned. What the fuck am I doing? *

He started running back and Jim knew that Blair was almost on top of him and he fell to the ground and said, “Babe, come back to me, okay?” 

“I didn’t go anywhere Chief. I’m still here. I was tired.” Jim said laughing and holding on to Blair. He pulled Blair down to the ground and he kissed him soundly. 

“Jim, what the hell are you doing? You were having a fit because I made a big deal about my name being girly, and now you’re kissing me. I’m getting mixed messages.”

“Blair, lets go home first. I need to show you exactly how much I love you.”

“What about Simon?”

“He can get his own date.” Blair slugged Jim in the shoulder as he helped Jim get off the ground. “You scared me man. I hate when you do that.”

“I know, I’m sorry, babe. I love you.” Jim said as he leaned over and kissed Blair again. 

“Jim, man, we’re on duty. Knock it off.”

When they got to the truck, Jim dialed up the stations number and asked for Simon. “Banks.”

“Simon, we won’t be in for a day or two. In fact we might not ever be back.”

“Ellison, is this you? Because I’m hoping that it isn’t. You want me to fire your ass? Let me talk to Sandburg.”

Jim handed the phone over to Blair. Blair took it and said, “Hello?”

“Sandburg,” Simon screamed into the phone, “what is going on with your fucking partner?”

“He’s pissed off at you, Simon.”

“Why?” Simon asked calming down a little bit.

“Because you chose a woman who called us names and told us to get off their sacred ground with our filth, over us.” Blair answered.

“All right, go home and take the rest of the day off and I’ll go and check this woman out myself.”

“Thanks, Simon. We’ll see you tomorrow.” And out of the corner of Blair’s eye, he saw Jim shaking his head no. 

“Wait a minute, Simon, Jim wants to talk to you.”

“Simon, I don’t want to come in for a few days. Put us in for sick leave. I don’t care. We aren’t coming in.” Jim said and hung up his cell phone again. 

“Jim, you can’t keep talking to Simon like that. He’s our fucking boss.”

“Oh calm down, he’ll be fine, relax. What’s the worse thing that could happen, Blair?”

“We’d get fired. I gave up my other life for this one. I’d like to keep one of them, damn it.” Blair said sadly. 

Jim picked the phone up and dialed the station again and asked for Simon. “Banks.”

“Sir, I’m sorry I yelled at you. We’ll see you tomorrow. If you’re mad at me, then be mad at me, not Blair. He had nothing to do with all this.” Jim said. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you too, Jim. Take three days off as planned. We’ll call it much needed sick leave. I think I heard you coughing in the background while I was talking to Sandburg. And tell Sandburg not to worry. Everything is fine.”

“Thanks Simon. We’ll see you in a few days then.”

This time when he got off the phone, Blair looked at him in awe and said, “Oh man, do you know how to work that man, or what?”

“What can I say Chief, when you’re good, you’re good.” As Jim drove off, both of them were laughing. 

Pulling up to the parking lot of the loft, Jim said, “Are you ready for me to show you, exactly what I want to enforce?”

“Jim, lets stop this stupid Jaded Jim shit.”

“Blair, you’re the one that started all of this. Now deal with it. I’m going to have my sentinel wicked way with you.”

Blair found himself almost scared again. Sometimes Jim could be quite scary. Blair hurried upstairs hoping to get the jump on what was going to happen. 

“Upstairs, Chief. Now.” Jim ordered. 

“Jim don’t fucking boss me around, I’m not a child, I don’t have to listen.”

“I said now.” Jim said loudly and Blair jumped and said, “Jim, I don’t want to do this, okay?”

Jim grabbed Blair’s arm and pulled him up the stairs. “Jim, knock it off, I said I don’t want to do this.”

“I’m going to show you how well, the sentinel enforces. Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you, Blair. I would never hurt you. You know that.”

“Blair calmed down a little bit and said, “Jim what are we going to do?”

Jim handcuffed Blair’s left to the bedrail and then took out Blair’s cuffs and cuffed his right hand. Then he stripped Blair’s clothes off and got all of the supplies and started driving Blair crazy with want and need. 

“Jim, please fuck me.” Blair begged. 

“Oh not yet, Babe. Not even close to being yet.” Jim said in a sexy voice. 

He was working his way up Blair’s body. Nipping and licking his way around the insides of blair’s thigh’s and legs. Blair was thrashing his head from side to side from want and need and couldn’t believe that things could get much better. But they did. Jim decided to tongue fuck him and Blair wasn’t at all ready for that. This was new and he’d always wondered about it, but really didn’t think that a sentinel could do it. With his taste buds off the scale. It didn’t seem to be bothering him at all. Jim was holding Blair bottom up and he was sliding his tongue in and out of Blair’s puckered hole. Blair was almost sobbing for release. 

Jim stopped for a moment and pulled Blair up so that his ass was in better view and then started to fuck him again with his mouth. Jim was getting more turned on by this then he could ever imagine happening. Blair tried to reach down and began to stroke his cock but his hands wouldn’t reach. He was determined to make Blair so horny that he’d never ever cross this sentinel again. “Do you like this, babe?”

“Yes, Jim, I love it. It feels wonderful. I never dreamed that it would feel this great.”

Jim sucked on Blair’s cock for a few moments just to let him get really close, and then pulled away and went back to tongue fucking him. “Jim, please? I need you in me. I need something. I have to come now.”

“You’ll come when I let you, Blair. Did you forget that I’m the enforcer?”

“No, babe, I know you’re the enforcer, but I really want you to enforce me now.”

As Jim started laughing he began pushing his tongue into Blair again as Blair cried out for Jim to do something. Jim continued driving his lover wild. He knew that Blair was right at the edge and he could see that Blair was going to come soon, so he decided that he’d have to do something to slow things down for both of them. Better yet, he’d make Blair watch him stroke himself off and come all over Blair.

Jim pulled away from Blair’s ass and smiled as he leaned back and started stroking his cock and got some lube and slid one slick finger into himself. “Jim, please don’t do this. I want you so bad, babe.”

Jim slid another finger into him and before long he had three and he was fucking himself, rubbing his cock harder and harder. He looked down and Blair had tears in his eyes. He then slid over Blair’s and in one fast swoop lowered himself onto Blair’s cock. Blair called out his name as he did this. Jim began to pound his ass with Blair’s cock and at the same time he stroked his own cock so that they’d be able to come at almost the same time. Jim could feel how close Blair was. 

“I love you, Blair. God I love you.” Jim said as he pushed onto Blair’s cock harder and harder. And Blair couldn’t control it any longer. He came screaming Jim’s name. Jim came right afterwards moaning Blair’s name. 

Jim undid the handcuffs and kissed his wrist’s and asked, “You okay, babe?”

“I’m more than okay, Jim. I think I like the way the sentinel enforces.”

“Good, because I’m going to enforce it more often.” Jim said smiling and leaning in for a kiss. 

“Jim, what do you say we get cleaned up and go back to that fucking church. They don’t deserve to chase us off. We have a right to be there. We’re police officers and we’re doing our job. What do you say?”

“I think that’s a good idea. We’ll take a shower now and get dressed and we’ll be off. You’re right, they have no right.”

“Good. I love you, babe.” Blair said to Jim. 

Jim kissed him hard and said, “I love you so much, babe.”

After their shower they were dressed and in the truck and ready for the bitch squad. No matter what they were going to get their job done. 

When they drove up to the church, Simon looked up and smiled when he saw his two best detectives and Mrs. Miller said, “What are they doing back here. They can’t be here.”

“Excuse me ma’am, but this is their job. You can’t keep them from doing their work, unless you want it in the paper.”

“Maybe that’s what we need to do.” Mrs. Miller said. 

“Fine, whatever makes you most happy, but everyone already knows about the detectives. They have one of the highest convictions rates of all of our detectives. I don’t think that a judge or anyone else is going to want to get rid of them because of you and a bunch of others that can’t think of anything else besides these guys and their lives.”

Jim could hear Simon as they approached and was smiling as he saw his boss. “Captain Banks, we’re back on duty sir.”

“Good, glad to see it. You might want to go and help Rafe and Brown with this one. I’ll check the witnesses out with your partner.” Simon said as he led Blair into a room to talk to the witnesses. 

As Jim checked out the property, he couldn’t help but notice one person there that seemed extremely upset. He asked Rafe and Brown to help him question that witness. But as they came up to him, he pulled out a knife and tried to stab Jim. He almost got him. Jim never even saw it coming. He wasn’t expecting one of these so called church goers to attack him. Especially not a young man. He didn’t look any older than 14 or so. 

They finally got him under control and Mrs. Miller came in and said, “Let my boy go.”

“Sorry ma’am, he pulled a knife on Detective Ellison and we’ll be taking him for questioning. She started slapping Jim, but Jim got a hold of her hands and said, “Slap me again, ma’am and I’ll see that you never hit anyone again.” 

Jim and Brown took the young man, named David down to the station. He had been read his rights, but said he didn’t need a lawyer. He just had to do something. He couldn’t take it anymore. Jim said, “Tell us what happened.”

“Reverend Jefferson visited my bedroom almost every night. At first he just touched me. Then he began to suck my dick. And then he made me suck his. Then he decided that he had to see how it felt to fuck me. So, he started doing that nightly. He didn’t care that I bled every single night. He hurt me so bad and never cared. And I couldn’t go to anyone, because he told me that I was tempting him and for that I’d go right to hell.” Having told them the whole story, he started crying and he let Jim hold on to him. 

The mother was watching through the window. “I told you homo’s are sick. Didn’t I? Now look what they’ve done to my son.”

“Ma’am, we know he wasn’t a homosexual. He was a pedophile. And where were you, when this happened to your son every single night?” Simon asked. 

“I was at prayer meetings with the rest of our group praying for all the sinners in the world.” Mrs. Miller said. 

Closing this case was going to be quite easy. But everyone, including the judge, the DA and everyone else decided that this young man had suffered enough. He was going to the mental facility and then he’d get help and perhaps go on with his life. 

Going home that night, Blair and Jim were both really quiet. Once in the loft, they sat on the sofa together close but not actually touching, almost afraid of it. 

“Chief, we can’t be afraid, if we are, they’ve won.”

“I know, I just feel so damn bad for that child. Look how long that so called great Reverend did those things to him.”

“Lets go to bed and just hold on to each other. What do you think of that idea?”

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard of in ages, Jim. I’ll meet you up there.”

And sleep is exactly what they did, because after all, they both knew that the sentinel was a great enforcer, but he didn’t need to prove it tonight.

 

End Part 4. 

Jaded Jim 5  
Live Fool  
Patt

 

Blair decided that like the movie Dead Pool, he wanted to start up a little bet going at the station, except this one would be called the Live Fool. They could all bet on how long it would take for Jim to make fool out of himself for one reason or another. Rafe, Brown, Simon, Conner and Joel all loved the idea. They figured that one of them had to have an easy bet one of the days. Jim was always making a fool out of himself. 

Little did Blair know that Jim was doing the same thing with the bullpen with him. Jim figured he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Jim had heard about the other bets and knew he had to get Blair one way or another. * Who was the bigger fool? Hard to say, thought Jim. Chances are it’s me. I’m such a sucker for that man. *

So every single morning everyone put money in the pool for the bet. It was building up big time. One of them had to give way one of these days. 

Simon called Jim into his office. “Jim, what is Sandburg supposed to be doing to make this pool attainable?”

“Well, he’s got to do something that would embarrass himself, any of you, or especially me.”

“But Jim, what kind of things. We’ve had this bet going for two weeks now and nothing is happening. I have to tell you, everyone is getting bored with putting money into it.”

“Just hang in there, Simon. He’ll blow it soon. I can feel it.”

“I hope you’re right, because we’re all getting bored.” Simon said laughing. 

“Talk to you later, Simon.” Jim said as he walked out of the office. 

When Jim walked out to the bullpen, he went over to Blair and asked, “Want to go and have lunch today?”

“No thanks, man. I’ve got a date.” Blair said smiling up at Jim. 

Jim’s face fell and said, “What do you mean a date?”

Blair beamed and said, “Conner asked me out. I told her yeah.”

“Sandburg, what the fuck are you talking about?” Jim asked and then realized that Blair was just trying to get him to say or do something stupid in the bullpen. “Fine, chief, I hope you have fun.” Jim said as he walked over to his desk and sat down. 

Well shit that didn’t work out the way I planned it. Fuck… * 

At noon, Conner and Blair went to lunch and everyone watched Jim for some type of reaction. But they got none. Jim was pissed and nothing more. He couldn’t believe that Blair would stoop this low. Simon walked up to Jim’s desk and said, “Jim, you wanna come and have some lunch with me?”

“Sure, Simon.” Jim said as he got up and grabbed his jacket on the way out. 

Once they got to the restaurant, Simon said, “Okay, Jim. Tell me what’s up.”

“Nothing is up, Simon. Everything is fine. Just dandy.” Jim said sarcastically. 

“Well, what was up with Sandburg having lunch with Conner? Is he trying to make you jealous?”

“I imagine so, but it just pissed me off.”

“Well, don’t get mad, get even.” Simon said smiling. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, you know there are a couple of guys that would love to have you ask them out in traffic. I’ve overhead them many times saying they’d love to be with you. Why not ask one of them out?”

“Simon, what the hell is wrong with everyone? First of all, I would never use someone like that. That would hurt them.”

“Yeah, Jim you’re right. I’m sorry for even mentioning it.”

“It really hurts, Simon. He’s using Conner. Probably talked to her and they planned on splitting the money from the pool.”

Simon’s face fell and he said, “How long have you known?”

“Since the first day. I’m not deaf if you remember.”

“What are you going to do now, Jim?”

“I don’t know Simon, could I take off? I need to think.”

“Yeah, go take the day. Everything will work out; I just know it. See you later, Ellison.”

“Thanks, Simon. I’ll be back at my desk in the morning.”

As Jim drove around he found himself getting sadder and sadder. He realized that both men wanted things to work out their own way. So, one was going to have to give in. Now Jim just had to think about how much he loved Blair and see if it was worth embarrassing himself in the bullpen for. * Oh who the fuck are you kidding, Ellison? You’d do anything for him. You adore the man. You’re crazy about him and you’ll do this if you know what’s good for you. Why don’t I feel happier about it, then? *

As Jim drove the rest of the way home, he smiled as he thought about what he might do. He could make a fool out of himself and then Blair would drop the whole thing and they’d be back to the way it used to be. Jim needed Blair like he needed to breathe, so he had to figure something out. That was for sure. 

Once he got to the loft, he went upstairs and climbed into his bed. * What are you doing Ellison? You’re calling it your bed now, instead of ours? *

Jim fell into a troubled sleep. Much needed, but still troubled. 

When Blair got back from lunch he told Conner, “How much do you wanna bet that today is your lucky day, Conner?”

They both looked around and she said, “Well, it’s not going to be if he’s not here to make a fool out of himself.”

Blair walked up to Simon’s office and knocked on the door and opened it and said, “Sir, where is Jim?”

“Come on in, Sandburg. I need to talk to you.”

Blair walked in and got worried and upset and asked, “Simon, did something happen to Jim?”

“No, nothing happened. But guess who knows about the bet?”

“Oh shit. I should have known it would backfire on me. Fuck…”

“He asked if he could have the day off to go home. I gave it to him. He looked pretty sad, Sandburg.”

“I’ll fix things, Simon, I promise.” Blair said as he went to his desk and dialed the loft. As the answering machine picked up Blair said, “Jim, pick up please. Please, listen to me. I have to talk to you. It’s important.” Then the machine stopped recording. Blair hit redial and waiting for the answering machine to come back on. By this time everyone in the bullpen was watching him but he didn’t care. 

“Jim, listen to me, I’m sorry. It was stupid and immature to have a bet going. I’m so sorry. I’m going to make it up to you, tough guy. Okay?” The machine stopped recording again. 

He hit redial once again and waited for the machine to pick up. “Jim, please pick up, please?”

“Chief, I’m here. What’s wrong?”

“Jim, I’m on my way home, and I’ll make it up to you. I promise. I love you.”

“Chief, you’re in the bullpen aren’t you? Why did you just say that?”

“Shit.” Blair had forgotten where he was. And now everyone was looking at him and they were high fiving each other at the major win. “Well, Jim, the bet is over now.”

“Chief, you weren’t the only one. So, don’t worry about it, okay?” Jim said, but there was a note of sadness in his voice that Blair had never heard before. For this Blair was even more upset at himself. 

“Jim, I’m coming home now. All right?”

“Sure, Chief, you know that you can come home anytime you want.”

“I’m on my way.” Blair told Simon that he’d be back in the morning and Simon told him to straighten things out or not bother coming back, making Blair smiled all the way to the elevator. 

Conner said, “Damn you, Sandburg, you told me that Ellison would fold today.”

“Well, I never should have been making bets on a man that I’m in love with. That was childish of me. Not to mention thoughtless.”

“Sandburg, you owe me for lunch today.”

As the elevator door was shutting, Blair said, “Hey you said it was on you.” Then as the door shut, he could still hear Conner saying, “Well, shit.”

When he got to the loft he hurried to the elevator. While he was in there he started talking to Jim. “Jim, I’m really sorry for everything I’ve done in the last two weeks. I hope that you’ll be able to forgive me. I hope that you won’t want to end things because I’m an idiot.” As the elevator doors opened, Jim was standing there and pulled Blair into his arms and practically carried him into the loft. 

“So I take it this means you’re not kicking me out, right?”

“Chief, I love you so much. You weren’t the only one that fucked up here. I fucked up too. I had a pool going on the side too.”

“Really? So you’re not that mad at me, right?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m super pissed off about you going to lunch with conner and calling it a date. If you’d just said you were going to lunch with a friend it wouldn’t have been so bad. But that broke my heart Chief.”

“I’m sorry, babe, I really am. Please tell me that you can forgive me.”

 

“Let’s go upstairs and talk about it, in fact, let go and talk about the first things that pop up.”

“Jim, you’re such a shit.” Blair said smiling and following him up the stairs. 

“First things first Chief.” Jim said as they were getting undressed. 

“I’m listening, Jim.” Blair said as he was watching Jim disrobe and getting hard just looking at his body. 

“No more using each other to get what we want. If we want something, we talk to each other and ask for it. If I want you, I ask and you do the same. Understood?”

“Understood. I love you, Jim.”

“Yeah, I know. We just got a little carried away with this whole Jaded Jim thing. That’s not going to happen again, is it?”

“Nope, tough guy, we’re done being Jaded Jim and his sidekick.”

“I never called you a fucking sidekick. You’re more than that.” Jim said smiling and pulling Blair into his arms. 

Blair went willingly and then they just held each other for the longest time. Jim finally broke into the quiet when he said, “Blair, I felt like I was losing you today and I don’t like the feeling at all.”

“You’re never going to lose me, Jim. I promise. Besides, we now know who the live fool is. I lost the bet.”

“Chief, it doesn’t matter who won the bet. It doesn’t matter at all. I would have been lost without you.”

“Well, we’ve got the rest of the afternoon and all night to show each other the live part.” Blair said kissing Jim again. 

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.” Jim said kissing him back. 

They were both live fools. But they were live fools in love. Can’t beat that. 

 

The end.


End file.
